Lost English Version
by Camy.MD
Summary: Suddenly, Emily felt a knock on her door… 'He doesn't give up yet' she thought, but when she opened the door she never imagined what would happen. Nolan just took her in his arms and kissed her, he kissed her like he never did before, hoping she would understand once and for all, that he will never abandon her… not even in her darkest moments... *Inspired by Michael Bublé*


**Lost**

_Hi! I can't believe I'm finally back here… I wrote this fic a few days ago in spanish but then I realised most of the fics in the Revenge fandom were in english so, here I'm ;) Anyway, this idea came to me while I was listening to my favorite song of Michael Bublé: Lost. I hope you like it _

_Kisses…_

_PD: I own nothing but my imagination, we need more of Emily and Nolan, don't you think? Also, English is my second language. Please let me know if you find ANY mistake. _

**~~N&E~~**

'_**Cause you are not alone, and I'm there with you, and we'll get lost together 'till the lights comes pouring trough…'Cause when you feel like you're done, and the darkness has won… babe you're not lost…**_

Nolan was paying attention to every single word of the song… maybe because it was perfect for his actual situation. Emily completed her plan; Victoria, Conrad, Daniel… and well, almost everyone that stood in her way fell. Now she was supposed to live happy and free like her father has always wanted…but no. He doesn't know what to do now, how can he help her? How can he explain to her that she could move on… by his side…

On the other hand, Emily locked herself inside the cabin. Everything was over, but she felt empty… why? She could finally live her life… but her future is like a tunnel without exit: dark and lonely… unless, no… she threw away those thoughts immediately. Nolan only loved her as a sister, Daniel had become into a monster that was able of anything but love and Jack… well if she hadn't decided to never reveal herself as the real Amanda, maybe she could dream about a happily ever after… sadly, she chose to be the good one for a change and gave that future to the real Emily… or Amanda from now on…

Suddenly, Emily felt a knock on her door… 'He doesn't give up yet' she thought, but when she opened the door she never imagined what would happen. Nolan just took her in his arms and kissed her, he kissed her like he never did before, hoping she would understand once and for all, that he will never abandon her… not even in her darkest moments. She let herself go… she gave him full control, she didn't want to think about what this meant or what would happen with their friendship or not even in her own feelings… she wanted to feel everything, just in case this was the first and the last time he held her like this. Nolan, was in heaven…

-Ohh, Ems…I…I couldn't …

-Sshhh, don't say anything, not yet

They didn't even realize, they didn't even notice when they reached the bedroom…but in the exact moment Emily's body softly fell on her mattress… they lost it. His hands were shaking while they went over her porcelain skin, and hers were busy getting rid of everything that stood between their bodies… they simply loved each other, thinking it would be the last time. Every look, every touch, every kiss was meant to show how important the other was…

_**When the world is crashing down, and you can't bear to crawl… **_

-I… I love you so much Nolan. I know I never said it before but… thank you…for everything, for being my friend, for being by my side, for loving us… both of us… Amanda and I- Emily couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Nolan felt his heart beating faster and faster with every word…

-I love you too, I've always loved you … Amanda or Emily, who cares! For me you were always unique… you were always my Ems.

She approached carefully…slowly… and with a kiss they sealed their destiny.

_**I said… baby, you're not lost…baby, you're not lost…**_

**~~N&E~~**

_So… once again I really, really hope you liked it. Please leave something in that cute white box, that way I can know what you think… _

_Maybe this is the end, maybe not… I insist, let me know what you think. Should I keep writing more chapters? _

_Kisses! _


End file.
